Beginnings
by Of Books and Dragons
Summary: Fred and Hermione have known each other for a while, stealing glances and hinting at feelings they're both too shy to admit. But after an exchange at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they start to realize just how much they want each other.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long! But to make up for it I will be posting the rest of this story. Please note that I changed the chapters so that there are now going to be five chapters. This does not mean that the story is now shorter, it just means that I merged a couple chapters. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review :)_

"Excuse me, miss, are you looking for something?"

The woman turned around, so I was able to see her face. It turned out to be one of my little brother's best friends, Hermione Granger.

"What? Oh, hey, Fred!" Hermione said, noticeably flustered. "Yeah, I'm just, erm..."

I watched as she looked around the store. She worked quickly, thinking of something in no time.

"Pygmy Puffs! I was, er, looking for a Pygmy Puff. It gets a little boring at home all by myself and I... wanted something that could entertain me!"

"Entertain you?" I said teasingly. I couldn't help it, I thought the worst.

"Oh, Merlin, no, not like that!" Hermione said, looking even more nervous than before.

"Don't worry about it, honestly," I said, smiling at her. "Just grab one and I'll help you check out."

She came back a minute later, a small purple Puff cradled in her arms.

"Just sign here, and it's all yours," I said, pushing the adoption form toward her. "I don't have to pay for it or anything?" She asked, blushing.

"Oh no, love, it's on me," I smiled.

After she left, the day dragged on. I helped a few customers, cracked a few jokes, but the entire time, all I did was wonder when she'd be back.

~oooOooo~

I saw her before she even walked through the door- Hermione. For the past few days I had waited for her return, whether or not I'd like to admit it. Although I consider myself a devoted worker, my eyes would always wander to the windows at the front of the shop, awaiting her next visit.

It was as I was re-stocking a shelf with our Defense line that I saw her, nearly knocking over half of the merchandise when I jumped. I did, however, manage to drop a few and rushed to pick them up. I was not fast enough, though, and before I knew it Hermione had rushed over to help me.

We both reached out to grab the last box, my hand landing abruptly on top of hers. I felt electricity run up my arm and all throughout my body, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. We looked up at each other. The world seemed to stop as we glanced into each other's eyes. My gaze fell quickly to her lips. She blushed, retrieving her hand and turning away. My hand rose instinctively to the back of my head, ruffling my hair slightly. She handed me the box and I put it back on the shelf. When I looked back to where she had been, she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Granger, then, eh?"

I looked up at my brother, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"What? No. No, of course not."

He chuckles, like I don't know what I'm saying. "Fred, I've known you my entire life, I'm pretty sure I can tell when you're into somebody."

I laughed, attempting to cover up my embarrassment that he could no doubt see through.

"That's impossible, I can't be _into ''_ Mione! I'm on the outside of her!"

George smirked.

"What?!"

"You called her 'Mione."

~oooOooo~

"What do you mean you invited 'Mione over? Why didn't anyone tell me? I gotta get ready!"

I ran upstairs, still in my pajamas.

"George, hey! Did you steal my nice dress shirt? Come on!" I searched through our closet, looking as fast as I could.

"Here!" I signed with relief, quickly changing and running back downstairs.

"What's all this? Are you guys really going to see her looking like that?"

George smirks, "You've never cared before."

I faltered at that.

"Of course I have! Honestly, you lot, get dressed. We're going to have a guest!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Hermione, I heard you and Fred met at the shop."

My head jerks up at the words. When had I told her that?

"Yeah, she drops by sometimes," I say, crossing my arms defensively.

Mum raises an eyebrow at me.

"I was just looking for a Pygmy Puff one day and he helped me out," Hermione is staring unwaveringly at her bangers and mash. "He even covered the price."

"Oh really?" George baits.

I glare at him.

"You know, Granger, you're lucky. I don't think Fred's ever covered a customer's pay before."

Hermione perks up.

I scoff. "'Course I have! Um, there was..." I pause, trying to think of someone, anyone. "There must've been someone..."

I hear a familiar laugh. "You must be pretty special," George winks at her.

For some stupid reason, I get jealous when she blushes.

~oooOooo~

"Well, I made a bloody mess out of that," I say the second the door's shut.

"Aw, lighten up, Fred. Did you see her? She's head over heels for you," George pats me on the back.

I sigh. "I just don't want her to think I'm some kind of idiot. I can be serious. Right, George?"

"Yeah, sure. Definitely. Serious all the time. 24/7."

"You're a load of help," I roll my eyes, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Well, what do you think I should do, then?" I question.

"Ask her out."

I practically give myself whiplash with the speed at which I look up at him.

"Ask her out?!"

"Well, you two are blatantly into each other. I mean, honestly Fred, you are quite obvious."

"But, I mean, what if she says no? What if she doesn't like me?"

George rests his head on his hand. "Merlin, you really are stupid," he moves the hand to my shoulder. "Ask. Her. Out."

Fred and Hermione have known each other for a while, stealing glances and hinting at feelings they're both too shy to admit. But after an exchange at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they start to realize just how much they want each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ask her out. Okay. Easy enough, right? Ask her out. I'm calm. I'm collected. It's all good._

I trip on my way to the front of the shop.

"Hermione, hi," I make a mental note to slap myself in the face later.

"Hey Fred! Fancy seeing you here," she jokes, looking absolutely stunning.

 _I'm an idiot._

"Yeah," I laugh awkwardly.

Clearing my throat, I continue, "So, uh. I was wondering if-" my hand flies quickly to the back of my head, "if you'd like to go out, maybe? On a date? Sometime? If you're free, I mean. You don't have to, don't get me wrong, I just-"

She stares up at me, looking shocked.

I let my arm fall to my side. "I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

She lunges forward and hugs me. Right in the middle of the shop.

I feel her smile against my chest.

"I'd _love_ to."

~oooOooo~

"Does my hair look alright?" I drag the comb frantically through my hair, nose pressed against the mirror as I lean forward.

"You look great, mate," George laughs.

"So helpful," I snap, pushing past him and into the next room.

I grab my coat, layering it on top of the rest of my clothes.

"Not bad," George says from the doorway. "Bit too fancy for my taste."

I roll my eyes at him.

Mum rounds the corner, arms full of laundry. She sees me, dropping the basket, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Oh, Fred," her hands drop. "Look at you…" she smiles.

I huff, exhaling sharply. "Alright, Mum, alright."

She gives me a disapproving look.

"Sorry, Mum," I say quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fred…?"

"Yes?"

She blushes, laughing softly, "Nothing."

She glances down, eyeing my suit and tie.

"It's just...most people don't go to the zoo in a tuxedo."

My hand flies to the back of my head- again. She smiles at me, teeth pulling at her bottom lip.

"You're cute when you're blushing," she says, head facing the floor. "Not that you're aren't cute all the time, just-" she stops.

I place my hand on her cheek and she looks up at me, leaning forward. It's like everything's stopped.

"I try my best," I manage, closing the gap between our lips.

And suddenly everything makes sense.

~oooOooo~

 **Epilogue**

My heart stops.

 _There._

Everything stops.

 _There she is._

The world takes a breath as my eyes meet hers.

And I look at her in her wedding dress, smiling at me. _She's beautiful_ , I think. And nothing else matters anymore. Not now, not ever.

Because _there she is._


End file.
